Past Wishes, Forever Pain
by Kitasky123
Summary: sequel to Fading Stars. What happens when Bella tries to run away from everything? Will Edward find her? Will she go back to him? please read
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is the sequel to Fading Stars… if you haven't read that I suggest you go back and read it because other wise you wont understand any of this.

Ok I got a lot of interest for a sequel to this story. I have rough ideas so far but if any one has any just told I and I will see if I can work them in.

Ok Edward'sDarkAngel helped me with the title.

Thanks a lot for that.

---------------------------

Past Wishes, Forever Pain

Chapter 1

_Italics are thoughts _

(When Edward went to kill Mat)

Edward's POV

I found Mat in the patient garden, thankfully alone.

"You are so dead." I threatened, too quietly for him to hear, as I crept up behind him.

He sensed me coming and spun around.

_Oh no! I have to hide. This guy is going to kill me. _

I snarled at his thoughts.

"To late to protect your self now, you piece of scum." I grabbed him by the throat and shoved him into the tree behind him.

His eyes showed nothing but fear as he clutched his chest, gasping for air.

"I didn't … I didn't do anything." He stuttered miserably.

"You know exactly what you did. Don't try to deny it." I snarled.

He just shook his head and sank to the ground.

"Please don't hurt me." he pleaded.

_Damn it! I was so stupid. How could I have done that to Bella? I should have known something like this would happen. I shouldn't have done this. _

"It's too late for that now. You should have thought of that before you tried to take advantage of Bella and then run her off the road. You should have thought of that before you came back and hurt her again in this very hospital. How could you have done all that to someone so sweet and innocent? She had nothing but compassion for everyone around her and you killed her. You hurt her so bad that she lost too much blood. You killed her you little son of a bitch. You killed the only girl I have every loved and you did it so heartlessly. She should have never trusted you" I growled, nearly breaking down.

_I killed her? Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I never meant it to go this far. _

I shook my head at his thoughts.

I picked him up and hit his head against the tree. I couldn't kill him. I would have loved to rip him to pieces but I couldn't. Even though he had hurt Bella so much she wouldn't want me to kill him.

I can't go against that.

I hit his head harder. He will probably have brain damage but that is it. I can't kill him.

I was going to say something else but I chocked and I ran.

He can never hurt her again.

--------------------------------

A/N ok a lot of you wanted to know what happened with Edward and Mat so here it is. I didn't want Edward to become to violent so I didn't want him tearing him to pieces and just leaving him. Please R&R anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

Running.

Running.

Running.

I don't know where I'm going anymore.

Actually, that's wrong.

I didn't know where I was going to _begin_ with.

I just had to get away.

Away from… _everything_.

**Emmett's POV**

I fell to the ground suddenly; the 24 hours were up and I could finally move all of my muscles instead of just my eyes.

I can't believe she's gone. Bella, my little sister, ran away.

I never thought she would run. I always knew she would be a bit angry, that's sort of expected, I mean we did leave her. I just never gave it a thought that she wouldn't want to see us when we came back. I had always thought that she would run up to me and hug me like she used to.

She said I will always be her big teddy bear of a brother but she ran away afterwards so it didn't mean much did it. I am just so confused. I love her so much and I am scared I will never see her again.

My new born vampire little sister.

"We have to find her. She can't be alone." I said. "If the Volturi find her and they discover her power, she's in trouble. They'll do anything to get to her."

"That was an amazing power," Carlisle said in awe, "I have never seen anything like it before. I didn't know it was possible for someone to be able to control things like that. I wonder if it is just people or if she can freeze actual time as well."

I turned away from Carlisle to see the rest of my family; Alice, Rose, Jasper, Esme… they all looked shocked and scared. Alice's eyes were hooded, showing that she was looking into the future: most likely to see where Bella is or where she'll end up. Despite the fact that she was looking into the future, her eyes still danced with strong emotion, even for a vampire. Now that I noticed it, everyone else looked the same.

All except Edward. I couldn't quite help but feel really angry at him. It was all his fault that Bella hated us. He made us leave her without a good bye. He was the reason we haven't contacted her for so long. It is his entire fault.

He was on the ground with a look on his face that I couldn't quite understand. It was a mix of sadness, pain, anger and many other things. He sat, muttering to himself in a voice that was too quiet for even me to pick up.

_He looks… quite insane, to be honest_.

Hearing my thoughts his head snapped up.

"I am not insane!" He snarled. Suddenly his face was filled with anger and pain. But the anger out weighed anything at that particular point.

I held up my hands in surrender. "I wasn't saying you were dude; just wandering thoughts." I murmured defensively.

"What are we going to do?" Esme whimpered. Dry sobs shook her small body, a heartbreaking picture if you were to ask anyone.

"I don't—" Carlisle began before he was cut off.

"I don't know where she is," Alice said in frustration and panic, "but I know we wouldn't be able to stop her even if I did."

"Alice!" Edward growled. She looked toward him, in utter shock. "What's going to happen?" She paused for a minute.

She finally stated, in a hushed voice, "I just saw her attacking ten hikers."

**Bella's POV**

I have been running for ages. I am in the middle of no where and nothing looks familiar. There are just bushes and trees in every direction and it goes on for miles. There is a musky sent in the air. Like this part of the forest rarely sees humans and it is just tucked away. There are the rustles of leaves and the sounds of small, unimportant heart beats as the frightened animals run away from me. The air smells… I don't know what it smells like exactly, it smells like freedom. I don't know how to describe what that smells like but I can tell you that it does. The air is everywhere, it can go every where it wants and it is just free. There is no other way to describe it.

Every thing is in really sharp detail. I can see all the knots in the trees and all the small indents that a human eye would never have picked up. It's amazing just how many colours there are. I never payed much attention to it before but now every thing is just so eye catching. I never knew that there were so many different types of brown and green before. I don't think the English language has names for every single one.

The ground is smooth to my bare feet. The little stones that would have worried me before feel like nothing but small cushions. Nothing feels hard to my marble like body any more.

There is a small creek around the bend. I could hear the water flowing over the stones imbedded in the river bed. It sounded cool and refreshing.

I walked over to it and stepped in, washing the mud and what ever else from my feet and clothes.

The water flowed tirelessly around me like I wasn't even there. I got the feeling that even in a million years this creek would still be here, flowing down its path, never stopping.

I sat down on a rotted tree stump on the bank, deciding it would be better if I stopped for a minute. I didn't know at the time that this was a very, _very _bad idea. It hit me like a brick wall, flooding my senses and taking control of my every movement.

The tantalizing scent was by far, the best thing I'd ever inhaled in my entire immortal life. Granted, that isn't a very long time, but it still smelt… _divine._

I followed the scent up the creek to the base of a cliff. The cliff wall was tall and never ending. It would have seen many things from its spot amongst the trees. It was slightly cooler here amid the shadows from the cliff. The smell was so much stronger now.

Set up in the small clearing were a dozen tents and a campfire. I stopped as I reached the border of the camp site.

"Who are you?"

I turned to the sound of the husky voice. Standing behind me was a tall handsome man. He had a weathered look about him, like he had been around for a long time and seen many things so he cant have been much older that thirty. He was muscular and had wise blue eyes. He looked curious as to why I was there as well as slightly scared. That's good. At least he knows when he is in trouble.

I grinned, my teeth showing as my lips curled with each word I whispered, "Your worst nightmare."

He turned to run but it was too late. I already wanted him more than anything. He was past scared; now he was completely terrified.

I knew in my heart that this was really wrong but his tantalizing sent had already taken hold of me. I was to far gone to resist.

I crouched, getting ready.

As he opened his mouth to scream for help, I pounced.

A/N ok thank you to Jess620 for being a great Beta. With out her this chapter would have been very short and boring. I am sorry this took so long but I have been pretty sick lately so I haven't felt like writing. Any way I hoped you liked and R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Unknown POV**

I was wandering aimlessly around our camp site in the morning. The cliff was casting shadows for miles around the trees. It was a warm day with only a slight breeze rustling though the forest. The sun shone brightly.

It was peaceful next to the creek. I'm pretty sure I was the only one awake at this time. Everyone else was still deeply asleep; we had spent all last night hiking around the forest and setting up camp in this small clearing. I'm glad we had found this place. It's really nice and hidden away from civilization; isolated from any near-by town or city. We wouldn't be disturbed, that's for sure.

Eventually, I wandered back to the tents. I'd been expecting to see get the same sleepy silence that was surrounding the area when I left earlier this morning.

Instead, I saw a girl. She stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at the tents like they were trespassing. She was inhumanly beautiful, without question. She was tall and slim: her mahogany hair fell gently to her mid-back and curled in spots. She held herself gracefully and poised, without trying by the looks of it. I'd never seen anyone—no, _anything_—so magnificent.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice groggy and lower than usual due to lack of use.

She turned slowly. Her eyes were a fiery black and she looked downright terrifying. Why did she look so hostile? What happened to her; why was she here, in the middle of the woods? She stepped towards me. Man, even her step was beautiful and lithe. Did she have _any _flaws?

She grinned, her lips pulling back to reveal teeth that looked like they could tear through anything, they glistened with a wet substance, it definitely wasn't saliva.

I staggered back, my foot searching for something to grip. I didn't want to appear afraid of a young woman. _Why is she here? Why hasn't she left yet? Who is she? What does she want? _My thoughts, habitually, turned to my daughter. _Please, God, tell me she's still asleep. I don't want her out here during this… whatever this is. God, WHO IS THIS WOMAN!?_

"Your worst nightmare." She whispered, answering my earlier question and my thoughts. Sort of. Her grin was malicious and her eyes blazed with… hunger? What the hell? She narrowed her eyes in a threatening manner and took another step forward.

Abandoning all façades of calm and collected, I turned and bolted. As I pounded through the forest ground, I turned back to see if she was following me.

She was still in the same spot. The scary thing about that? She was now crouched down, ready to pounce.

I opened my mouth to scream but it was too late, she was already on top of me, pinning me to the ground. I felt her nails scratch the flesh on my arms open painfully. I rolled over sharp sticks and stones trying in vain to dislodge her hold on me. Her grip on me was so tight that I could feel my limbs going to sleep, some feeling already lost. Her grip alone was cutting off my circulation.

"Don't struggle," Her musical voice whispered in my ear, as I continued to fight beneath her. "It will only make this slower."

She flipped her hair to the side as she lowered her head to my neck slowly.

I felt her teeth graze my skin, and I fought harder.

Her iron like grip didn't slacken in the slightest. What the hell was she doing?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DADDY?" I heard my little girl scream.

_No, no, no! _I thought. _My little girl can't get hurt. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. _

"Carlie, listen to daddy. Turn around and run back inside. Don't worry about daddy, just run!" I yelled at her from under the crazy woman.

Suddenly the grip holding me down was gone and the girl was on the other side of the clearing in a heart beat.

She was holding a tree so tight that the wood was starting to splinter under her finger tips.

"I am so sorry," She whispered suddenly. "I shouldn't have done that. Carlie, I am not going to hurt your daddy. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

She looked at me with a pleading look on her face.

"I will forgive you, if you leave this place right now and never come back. And never touch my little girl." I ordered, feeling worried as I watched her eye my little girl.

The strange girl nodded before taking off into the forest in the opposite direction.

Carlie ran up to me and threw her arms around my waist.

"It's ok, Carlie, daddy's fine." I whispered, picking her up and hugging her tightly. "She is never coming back."

**Bella's POV**

_I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I did that._

I ran at break neck speed in the opposite direction to the campsite.

_I just nearly killed a man with his young daughter watching. I am a monster. _

I didn't take any notice of where I was going. All I know was that I had to get as far away from that place as possible. Again, for the second time in the past 24 hours, I had to get away as fast as immortally possible.

_I am a monster. I am a monster. I am a monster. _

I ran for another few hours before I stopped.

I was on the edge of a mountain, a forest surrounding.. The view went on uninterrupted as far as the eye can see. It looked like I was on top of the world.

I heard a branch break in the trees behind me. I whipped around to see that no one was there. I slowly turned around again. I sniffed the air. There was no strange scent but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was standing behind me. I looked back to the view, liking the peacefulness of it all.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps behind me snapped me from my reverie.

"Who's there?" I yelled as I spun around, agitated.

A quiet, yet shrill laugh rang through the air.

"Don't you remember me?" a familiar voice laughed.

"Show yourself!" I ordered, my eyes wide.

"Tut, tut Bella." the person said. "You're not in a position to give orders."

"Who are you?" I yelled.

Another laugh filled the silence.

Shivers ran down my spine.

I knew that voice.

The sound of footsteps came again.

"Hello Bella."

I gasped.

**A/N** who is in the forest with her? Any guesses? Who ever guesses right will get a mention in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Alice's POV**

It's been two days since Bella ran out on us. There was no trace of her anywhere, not even the slightest hint of her unique scent. Since I had the vision of her attacking ten hikers I haven't seen anything. I would have been grateful for even a blurred vision; one where you couldn't tell where she was or where she was going next. I would have been happy for anything, really. Being completely blind is the thing I hate the most.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I turned and smiled gratefully at Jasper. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. We were in the lounge room at home. Outside the weather of Forks was showing itself. Everything had a light sheen to it due to the mist.

"She will be fine." He murmured, tracing patterns on the back of my hand. I sighed and leaned into him. His face was a mask of worry with an under tone of pain. All the emotions were getting to him; it was giving him a vampire head ache. It's not like a normal head ache, it is much worse because you can't take anything to fix it. I remember getting them when I was a new born, when I didn't know how to control my powers. They are horrible.

With out Jasper's calming emotions I felt a little anxious. I don't know what I am going to do if we can't find Bella. The last time we left was so horrible. Every one was down all the time.

"I hope so." I whispered. "It's just that she's a newborn. She can't control her emotions and bloodlust so well and I'm worried that if something goes wrong or if something happens to her she will not be able to control herself, or the situation. She was never that good at controlling her emotions when she was a human, imagine what she will do now that she is a vampire." I shuddered internally at the thought.

"I know you're worried; we all are. But there is nothing we can do if we don't know where she is, and you stressing about trying to see her future wont help." Jasper said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I was about to answer when the door whipped open. Edward barged in, his clothes dripping wet. His face was one of anger.

"Have you found her yet?" he yelled. "Why the hell am I the only one looking for her?"

He was glaring at me. Jasper hissed slightly stepping in front of me. I feel so bad seeing my brother like this. It hurts so much to see him in so much pain.

"You already know the answer to that." Jasper said sternly. "If we knew where she was we would tell you straight away and you are not the only one looking for her. Emmett and Rosalie have already checked all the airports, busses and the surrounding forest. Carlisle has called all of his friends to get them to keep an eye out for her. We are all worried about her so don't you dare come in here and act like you are the only one affected by all this."

Edward opened his mouth to respond but a hand was placed on his chest, stopping him from spouting his retaliation.

"Enough," Carlisle ordered. "Edward, don't yell at your siblings. That won't help one bit. Go up and get changed out of those wet clothes and then we will sit down, as a family, and talk about this."

Edward glared at us before running up the stairs.

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder lightly before going to help Esme in the kitchen. She was stressing a lot and as a result she had cooked mountains of food that would never be eaten. It always calmed her down to cook for Bella when she was a human so it just carried on now.

I leaned into Jasper, listening to him murmur calming words into my ear. I zoned out again to the hazy future.

**Esme's POV **

I whipped the batter for yet another cake. There were already ten piled up on the bench and I know that no one will eat them but I just can't stop. It used to relax my nerves and make me feel better. I am hoping it will work now but my nerves just get more and more frazzled.

Bella ran away and Edward won't talk to any one any more besides to snap at them. He is out all the time searching the woods hopelessly, finding nothing every time.

I have lost my little girl again. I had to leave her once and now as pay back she has left me as well.

I don't know what I am going to do. I cant stand not having my family whole. It puts such a strain on us and I don't think that out family can handle another upset.

When we left the first time, no one would talk and every one was depressed all the time. In the end Alice and Jasper had to leave because the emotions were driving Jasper crazy, Edward spent all his time locked in his room, only coming down when it was really necessary to hunt and Rosalie and Emmett spent most of their time out of the house they would only return late at night when every thing was closed.

As for Carlisle and I… well… Carlisle spent most of his time at work and I spent my time gardening. We barely talked. When we did we would get into stupid little fights about nothing. We nearly fell apart. For the first time since we got together I thought that our marriage was going to end.

That was a hard thing to go through.

I don't think I can handle that again.

Carlisle walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I think that is enough cakes." He commented, gesturing to the pile of cakes behind us.

I shook my head. "I have to keep going. I need something to do. I have to keep busy."

Carlisle merely nodded his head. We stayed in silence, each lost in our own thoughts.

That was until there was a scream from the lounge room. Carlisle grabbed my hand and we sprinted towards the commotion.

Alice was on the ground clutching her head. Jasper was kneeling down next to her trying to get her to calm down.

Carlisle rushed towards them, "What is it?" he asked anxiously. "What's happened? What did you see?"

Alice shook her head, gasping for breath.

"J-J-Jane," She whimpered.

--------------------------------

**A/N**: ok ok I know every one is going to hate me for that. Not showing Bella after a cliffy like that but I just had to do it. And congratulations to Jess620 for being the only one to guess correct.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jane's POV**

I hid in the shadows as I watched the stupid girl approach the edge of the mountain. Even with her heightened senses she didn't know I was here.

The first time I saw her I knew that she was dim-witted. The stupid girl got involved with a vampire when she was merely human.

The only thing that saved her from the punishment of death was that Aro was extremely curious about how her 'gift' would be strengthened once she was changed.

It wasn't all that special in my mind. She just had a glitch in her brain. How is that anything to be proud about? I would never normally go against Aro, but this time I think he got her seriously wrong.

I have devised a way to get past her 'shield'; it is quite simple really. I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier. I simply have to get her at a time when she is really weak. Her mental shield won't be at the best. I tested my theory on a few other vampires with a so called shield. I locked them away for a few weeks with out blood or any contact with the outside world. They get so fragile that they don't have the strength to maintain the shield 24/7.

It is quite funny actually when I call on them. They are all cocky thinking that I can't affect them when suddenly they are on the ground writhing with pain. The smirks get wiped off their faces pretty quickly after that. Eventually they can manage to get the shield up again but it still gives me a good five minutes of torture to hit them with.

Do you want to know the best part of this?

Well at this exact moment the stupid, ill minded girl is standing at the very edge of the mountain. She looks so distraught. Faint mutterings are floating back to me and they all go along the lines of 'what have I done? And 'how could I have done that.'

She is practically sobbing.

An easy target.

In my happy thoughts I stepped on a twig by accident. The silence was broken and the illusion of peace was ripped away. Behind me I could hear small forest animals running away. Sometimes I am amazed at how such a small thing can cause such a big effect. The animal senses me. I know that. They sense the danger and run.

The snap made the girl tense up. She spun around and looked directly at me. I flitted in the shadows silently. She stared for a moment before turning back around. I saw her sniff the air and chuckled slightly. The stupid girl didn't even realise that the wind was blowing straight at her, meaning that I am down wind and my sent would never travel up to her.

I started to walk around a bit. I like playing games and nothing freaks out little baby vampires more than hearing some one and not seeing them. It is amusing to see them all so tense waiting for the thing they fear to jump out at them. Even though we are the top of the food chain, they still freak out every time.

"Who's there?" the girls weak attempt at a strong voice floated back to me.

I giggled. It was a quiet yet shrill laugh. Surely that would give me away straight away, wouldn't it?

"Don't you remember me?" I laughed.

"Show yourself!" she commanded. Her face was contorted with panic. I could see her trying to act brave but she was failing. Stupid, stupid girl. Who does she think she is? No one orders me around.

"Tut, tut Bella," I murmured, "you're not in a position to give orders."

"Who are you?" She yelled, her voice had a slightly hysterical edge to it.

I laughed again. It's amazing how fast the brave act gets dropped.

I started walking from my hiding place. I stepped into the light.

"Hello Bella," I crooned.

She gasped lightly and went to step backwards.

She hit the end of the mountain and a few loose stones clattered down to the forest below.

She inched forward, away from the edge and closer to me.

"I have been looking for you," I cackled.

"Stay away from me," she begged.

Sooner or later she will realise I don't _do_ sympathy, "what is a stupid little girl like you doing out here all by yourself?" I asked in a condescending tone.

"I'm not alone!" she choked, her face turned a pale, pale white. Not normal in vampires unless they are very, very scared.

"Ha! The little baby is scared," I drawled, stepping toward her while grinning slightly to show off my teeth.

I saw the smallest movement as she gulped.

"Now," I hissed, "You better listen to me or you will get what's coming to you. You have two options: you will come back with me, to the Volturi because for some reason Aro finds you… interesting, or you will be stupid and deny me which will result in something very bad happening to you."

I paused to give her the time to think it over.

She looked terrified and like a simple thought would get scrambled in her mind right now. I bet that there are a million things running through her head right now. It always happens. They freak out and get confused.

I am guessing that if she could sweat right now she would be covered in it. Her face looks so nervous.

PERFECT!

"Tick, tick, tick." I hummed slightly. "Hurry up. I don't have all day."

"I….I," She hesitated. "I… I am never… never going to go any where with you."

She attempted to step back again but jumped forward slightly as more rocks tumbled down.

I laughed.

"Is that really how you feel?" I asked in a murmur.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed.

"Leave me alone!" I mimicked in a high pitched, childish voice.

I stepped towards her.

"Very well then," I mused, "I guess it is the second option. You will wish that you had gone with me now _Bella._"

I concentrated very hard on her and in an instant she started screaming. She fell to the rocky ground. She was struggling furiously, trying to put her shield back up.

I just laughed.

This is the best entertainment in the world. I stopped to let her breathe for a minute. Not to be polite, but even with the shield down it takes a lot of energy to inflict that much pain on her.

She was heaving and gasping for air.

"Please, please, no more," She begged.

"So weak," I noted, "for some reason I always thought you would be stronger than that. Oh well, more fun for me I guess."

Once again she began screaming.

She rolled over, dangerously close to the edge. I shook my head.

Seriously how dumb can one person get?

"Thanks for making my job easier," I said in a patronizing voice.

I contemplated my decision for a moment before without a slight hesitation, I swung my foot out.

It connected straight into her ribs.

It worked out just how I planned.

She gave a stunned gasp before falling off the cliff.

I watched, amused as she fell into the trees below. Sickening crunches echoed up to me. Although vampires are the strongest things on earth a big fall can still break bones. They snap but after a few minutes they knit themselves back together.

A few minutes of weakness are all I need.

Smiling slightly, I jumped after her.

---------------------------

A/N ok this was pretty hard to write. Jane's mind is very twisted. How did I do? Please R&R this was earlier than I expected it to be. But I got really bored so I wrote it despite my shoulder hurting. Enjoy please REVIEW.

_**ok I know that technically she hadn't been to the Volturi yet as I have based it after he left and she didn't jump of a cliff so it is different. But in my version I have made it that before Edward left they were summoned to the Volturi so they could meet Bella. I was going to have flash backs to it in the story previous but it didn't fit at the time. If any one has any questions about this just PM me and I will give you the basic plot outline of the visit with the Volturi.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Alice POV**

I was surrounded by my family.

All of them were asking questions at the same time that it was far to confusing to distinguish each voice.

"STOP!" I screamed.

Deathly silence followed my outburst.

"I can't answer you if you are all talking at once," I shrieked.

They all nodded slightly and Jasper rubbed his hand on my back soothingly.

"One at a time," I whispered.

"What did you see Jane doing?" Carlisle started.

"She was standing in front of Bella on the edge of a mountain. Bella was screaming on the ground. I don't know how but she got passed Bella's mental shield."

I heard growls all around me, mainly Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

"Where?" Edward barked.

"I am not entirely sure but I think that they are in the next state over." I answered.

Before I could stop him Edward sprinted out of the door.

"Dammit!" Emmett cursed.

"Jasper, Rosalie, go after him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Carlisle ordered. "Emmett contact the Denali Coven to see if they have heard of anything from the Volturi, about anything, recently. See if they know why Jane is around. Esme calm down and Alice see if you can see anything else.

Every one nodded and dispersed to complete there assigned jobs.

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

The future is a very confusing thing.

-------------------

**Bella's POV**

I tumbled further and further down the mountain until I landed with a sickening crunch over some boulders.

I groaned in pain, I never realised that even as a vampire, falling down a mountain could hurt so much.

There was a light thump as something landed beside me.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." The sadistic voice of Jane said. I could hear the smile in her voice. "Sad, pathetic and broken. How do you like that? I own you; I can do what ever I want. I can get passed you now."

I started to scream as the worst pain ever was inflicted on me. I writhed and screamed but no matter what I couldn't manage to pull my shield up again.

"Stop! Stop," I gasped, "please stop."

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Jane laughed. "I have you right at my finger tips. Do you really think I would give up the opportunity to impose as much pain on you as I can? I may never get the chance again."

She relentlessly pelted me with pain until I couldn't move.

If I could cry, I would be bawling right now.

Suddenly the pain stopped.

I curled up in a ball and gasped for breath.

Before I had a chance to fully recover I was picked up and thrown against a tree.

It snapped due to the force and fell on top of me.

I sat there for a moment before picking it up and hurling it at Jane. But she moved just in time.

The tree shattered against the base of the mountain.

"Is that all you have?" Jane pondered, "Well that is just weak."

She darted forward, grabbed my arm and wrenched it off.

I cried out in pain and dropped to the ground.

"When I am finished with you, you will be nothing but a pile of dust." Jane insisted.

I lashed out and manage to pull a chunk out of her leg.

She growled furiously before diving at me.

I fell to the ground with her on top of me.

We struggled for awhile; neither of us could get the upper hand.

Suddenly I realised that my shield was back. She couldn't hurt me.

Just as I rolled on top of her a booming yell interrupted our struggle.

I let go of Jane in surprise.

That was all she needed.

She slid out from underneath me and ran.

I struggled to get to my feet and tried to stop her but strong arms restrained me.

I looked behind me to see…

**Hehe I thought I would keep the beta note, I like that I am making people feel that way about my chapters. I like leaving cliff hangers as well, keep you all guessing.**

**B/N: **NOT COOL. Why, oh why did you have to leave it there? I repeat: NOT. COOL. Now I'm all curious! I vote that it's either Emmett or Edward. It might be Jasper, but I seriously think it's Emmett. Not so much Edward. Great job, as always! That last part was intense. I liked it.

Good job, and keep the chapters coming. Sorry for not returning this as soon.

Jess

**A/N I am sorry it took so long, school commitments kept getting in the way. I am not a big fan of this chapter but it was just so hard to get out. Once again I am sorry. Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

I looked behind me to see …

Jasper.

He had his arms tightly wound around my stomach, holding me back from following Jane. I struggled, but his experience with newborns won him the upper hand. Within an instant I was pressed against the mountain with my arms held against my sides.

"Let Edward take care of it. Let him do it. He still cares for you; let him do this, just to prove it," Jasper murmured into my ear.

I started to suck in huge mouthfuls of un-needed air. I was panicking. I couldn't see Edward. I _couldn't_. I didn't want to. He hurt me to much.

I felt waves of calm wash over me but the seemed to just roll off. I was too far into my panic and anger to be calmed.

I struggled more and more then realising it was a lost cause I went limp in his arms. Jasper quickly adjusted his grip to support me; it was obvious that he wasn't expecting the change in my demeanor. The one second was all I needed.

I ducked down and quickly slipped under his out stretched arms.

"Sorry Jasper," I said. "Edward doesn't mean anything to me now."

With that I took of after Jane's sent.

I could hear him behind me but I had the advantage.

"Jasper I didn't want to have to do this but I guess I have to." I insisted.

Jasper slowed down immediately, sensing what I was going to do.

"Bella, don't," He pleaded.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled again.

As he took another step towards me I screamed, "STOP!"

Instantly he was frozen. He looked at me with pained eyes.

"You will stay like that until I have finished with Jane and Edward," I ordered. "The longer Edward follows me after the longer you will be frozen like this. If I have to resort to freezing Edward as well, I will have no problems doing so. You can't just walk back into my life and expect me to welcome you all back with open arms. Jasper, I never blamed you. I knew that it wasn't your fault at my birthday. You didn't have to run. I will always love you all like my family, even Rosalie, but I have to be by myself for awhile. You all need to understand that."

I couldn't look into his eyes then. I knew what I would see. I blew him a kiss and then continued to search for Edward and Jane.

I found them not long after.

This would be fun.

* * *

**A/N ok ok I know that this took ages and that it is more of a filler but school has been getting in the way. I am on holidays now and I have only just got the chance to write this.**

**thanks to Jess620 for being my great beta. she has to cope with my rambling all the time. **

**i think i am rambling now... oh well sorry**

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Charlie's POV**

She's gone………

My baby girl is dead.

She died three days ago.

I lost her when she was only young… so young… I should have been given the chance to see her grow up… to see her fall in love… to see her get married… to walk her down the aisle… to see my grand kids…

I should have had the chance to do so much more with her. So much more.

Renee took her away from me and I thought that I would never see her again………… she never really seemed to want to be with me… then she came and lived with me…..

That was the best day of my life… to realise that she actually … loved me… I guess that's the only way to explain it. She wanted to some here… her mum didn't make her… Phil didn't make her……. She _wanted_ to be here.

I thought this is my chance, this is it… I have her with me… I can finally make up for never being there for her when she needed me to be. I could prove just how much I truly cared for her… how much I wanted her and needed her to be a part of my life.

I finally had the chance.

Then Edward came.

She was always with him… always talking about him… always dreaming about him. I never let on that I knew but she also spent the nights with him. I heard them talking.

I never said anything because I knew just how much she loved him…

He was such a sensible boy I always thought that he would never hurt her… but then he did.

I honestly thought that I would loose her then…

For a year it was like she wasn't even alive… she was a zombie… she was there in person but you could just see in her eyes that… that she wasn't truly with you… her eyes were always so far away… like she had just withdrawn into herself, imagining another world.

But then she came back… I guess you could say that. She talked, she laughed and she ate.

But then he came along.

_Mat._

I should have done something, anything to get her to stay away from him but I didn't want to push her further away… she wasn't open to logic… to reasoning. She wanted what she wanted and she wasn't going to hear a word against it.

God I was so stupid.

He hurt her.

From what could be seen at the … car crash… it was obvious that something fishy had happened.

The vehicles were examined and there were scrapes along the sides of both vehicles. The colour of Mat's van had transferred to Bella's truck. From the looks of it… he rammed her off the road.

He put her in hospital.

She was in a coma for so long. I thought she wasn't going to wake up. But then she did. She was alive and the doctors had said that she would make a full recovery. I sat with her for ages. I refused to leave her side.

But then Alice made me so I left her to get her some things to make her more comfortable.

I was on my way back when I got the call.

She had been attacked by _Mat_ once again but this time … this time she didn't make it through.

He killed my little girl.

We couldn't throw him in jail straight away as he was still being treated.

Two days they had said.

Two days and then the bastard could be locked behind bars.

But something happened.

He hit his head some how and he slipped into a coma. The doctors say that his brain is virtually dead… that he will never wake up.

The bastard will never be punished.

I can't help my daughter one last time.

I failed.

I couldn't protect her.

I can't believe she is gone.

I only just got her back and I have lost her already.

I don't know what to do.

The house is so quiet and empty without her.

I can't bring myself to go into her room. It smells just like her… her book is still open to the page she was reading… I can't see the title... I don't want to go in to check though… it would be like trespassing… this is her room… I didn't go in when she was alive… why should that change now? I don't want to snoop through her stuff… her bed is still messed up from the last time she slept in it.

I never knew it… that with just one life gone… It would be like losing everything… I needed her so much… I never realised just how lonely I was before she came until she would leave me… even if just for the night… I needed her more than I ever realised. I relied on her for food… for grocery shopping… for… for everything. Maybe I put to much on her but she always wanted to… it seemed if I took it away from her… she wouldn't be happy… she wanted to take care of me and I loved her more than she will ever know for doing that for me… she was all I had left.

I don't think I can keep going when I know that my angel will never walk back through that door.

Despite knowing that she is gone, I keep listening for her truck to pull into the driveway, for the sound of keys in the lock and for her to say, 'Dad, I'm home.'

I never knew just how much I needed to hear that before realising that I would never, ever hear it again.

The funeral is soon…

I don't know how I can cope.

People have already started to come over with food and their commiserations.

I don't let them in.

I can't hear people saying that she is in a better place now… the better place is here, with me, not somewhere that I am not even sure exists.

I want my baby back.

**---------------------**

**A/N ok I know it is mean to do this after a cliff hanger like the one I left before but I needed to have Charlie in there. He had gone missing and I needed him to come back in for my plot line to work. Hope you enjoyed the little glimpse into his mind.**

**Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

They were circling around each other. Jane's face was painted with rage, a scowl playing around her lips. They stood mere meters apart, neither of them moving further or closer. Jane was composed and somewhat calm, although her anger showed through clearly. The dress she was wearing was swirling around her, billowing angrily, almost as if it could sense how furious she was.

As for Edward…

For the first time I was truly afraid of him. His eyes were black, gleaming with pure hatred. He bared his teeth, crouched low as if he were about to pounce.

The sound of growling was echoing around the clearing in which they were standing. It looked like a scene straight from a movie. I never believed that this kind of stuff happened in real life.

It was always in dreams or movies.

When I moved to Forks, I stepped out of the reality and into the world of legends and fantasies. Now I am truly apart of this world.

And there is no way I am going to let Edward fight this battle for me.

I don't need protecting anymore.

I am strong.

While I was deep in thought, Jane and Edward had moved closer together, slowly but surely closing the gap between them.

Their growls were growing louder and louder. Why wasn't Edward screaming, whithering around on the floor in pain yet? Obviously, for some odd reason, Jane wasn't using her power, or 'talent'.

Perfect.

I stepped forward.

Unfortunately, Edward seemed to sense me standing there because he began to turn in my direction.

"Hello" I growled before diving at him.

To my pleasure, he hadn't been expecting my attack. He went down as fast as a human would have. He struggled, attempting to break free, but it was useless. I wasn't moving.

_I wish you would just freeze._

Suddenly Edward was like stone underneath me.

_Hmm, I guess I can freeze them with my mind as well,_ I thought _and oddly I don't feel ashamed about this._

I laughed humorlessly as I realised Jane was frozen, too.

The best part?

She was suspended in the air, hovering thirty centimetres above the ground. She was merely feet away; I guess she'd pounced on me. Or at least tried to.

_Oh well, too bad for her,_ I laughed to myself, _This power is awesome_.

"I would say sorry Edward, but I don't think you deserve it. I didn't want you to follow me, yet you did; this is your fault, not mine," I snarled quietly, "you can't fight my battles for me any more. I can take care of myself now. I also seem to remember you saying that I would be stronger than you right now, so I _really_ don't need your help."

I pulled back just enough to catch a glimpse of his eyes. They begged me, pleaded me to let him go...

I laughed again.

"Really Edward, do you think I'm that stupid?" I mused, pulling away further, "I may be a newborn but I can still think for myself. If I let you up now, I know you'll try to protect me. I definitely don't want that."

I stood up and patted him on the chest.

"So why don't you just sit back, relax and watch how I do it," I suggested, and as an after though added, "not that you have much choice."

I backed up until I was a good 5 meters away from where Jane was still hanging in the air. When I was fully concentrated, I thought about her and only her falling to the ground.

In the next instant Jane was sprawled in a heap on the hard ground.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" I sneered.

She growled before diving at me.

I sidestepped her attack quickly and she flew into a tree behind me. The tree gave out to the blunt force of a vampire hitting the bark; Jane was dumbfounded for a moment while the tree snapped in half.

"Is that all you have?" I mimicked her earlier statement, "_Well..._ that is just _weak._"

She pulled herself up and started to circle around me. I copied her movements. We went in wide circles with Edward, stiff and silent, sitting in the middle.

I hissed quietly at her. Apparently, that's all the provoking she needed.

Suddenly the fight broke out. She was flying at me. She hit me in the stomach and we both flew into a boulder which cracked under the pressure.

I scratched her along her back and I could feel the weak material of her dress rip.

She had the upper hand now.

She was crouched above me.

I received five quick, hard punches to the chest.

Growling, I jumped up from the ground and pushed her over.

I don't know how long the fight went for but after a while it became a blur of hits and misses.

Finally, I got the perfect shot at her.

I ripped her leg off and as she screeched in pain I quickly ripped the other arm off, right out of the socket.

She cried out and tried to lunge at me but fell off balance before crashing to the ground.

I continued to rip her to pieces until I had a nice pile of body part assembled in front of me. It looked like parts of a boulder that had been broken apart, that's the only way to describe it because the don't look like body parts anymore.

I shiver slightly as I remembered the sound the pieces made as they were torn from her body. Almost like when you scrape your nails down a black board, the sound that makes your blood run cold, picture that and then multiply that feeling by about a hundred and you will get what it would feel and sound like when ripping a vampire apart.

Horrible isn't it?

"That's how you fight fair," I sneered at the pieces before lighting them on fire.

The acrid smell of burning flesh filled the air around me.

It was slightly sweet but with a really off smell to it.

Suddenly I felt really weird. I realised that we were literally in the middle of a forest and despite the fact that we are in the middle of no where, someone could still get hurt if a fire was to break out.

I don't know how but I felt that I could do something to stop it.

Without giving myself a chance to second guess the feelings I had, I walked over and grabbed a stick from under a tree. I walked back to the fire, leaving a good three meters between myself and the flames before I drew a wide circle around the fire.

_Fire, don't leave this circle, _I thought, feeling slightly stupid, _you cannot cause havoc and run amuck. Burn until your job is done then die to embers._

I paused not really believing that it would work before suddenly I heard a whisper in my ear.

_I will respect your wishes, my friend, for you are the one to hear my voice._

I shivered involuntarily. That was slightly creepy but I knew that it would work. Don't ask me to explain how I know because I don't know, it's just a feeling.

I watched it burn for awhile before remembering the frozen person not so far away. I walked over to him.

"See Edward, I told you I didn't need your help," I murmured to him lowly.

He just stared at me.

"Now one last thing before I go," I whispered, "you won't follow me this time… no matter what Alice or anyone else hears. Do you get that? If you do, I swear I will freeze you and never, ever let you free. Don't underestimate me because trust me, I_ will_ do it. Move your eyes if you understand that."

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before his eyes darted back and forth.

"Good," I said. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. I won't be seeing you again. I will release you in a couple of days."

I went to turn away but something in the back of my mind stopped me.

I paused for a minute trying to work out what I had forgotten.

Oh, right.

"By the way, Jasper is frozen a couple of miles back. He already knows my conditions but here's a little lesson for you; if you follow me after I have unfrozen you, Jasper will continue to be in a frozen state. The longer you follow me the longer he stays like that. If I have to freeze you, believe me I will, and I can't tell you how long I will keep you like that because I don't know myself but it will be for a long time trust me. And you don't want to hurt your family like that, do you?"

His eyes darted back and forth, pleading with me not to do it.

"I didn't think so," I answered. "Well you know the rules. If I were you I would follow them to the letter."

I waved goodbye before running back into the bush.

As the acrid fumes faded into the back ground I pondered what to do next.

…

…

…

Would dad notice a few things missing from my room?

**A/N**ok I hope you like it. I didn't really know how to write the fight scene and I didn't want to have it too other the top so that's just what I did.

Any way please R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Rosalie's POV **

I watched as the boys raced off in front of me.

There was no possible way that I could go that fast. I wasn't the fastest in our family. In fact I was almost the slowest… before Esme. She doesn't like to run that much. She would rather just stroll around at her own pace.

I hoped Edward wouldn't do anything stupid because the last thing we needed was the Volturi after us again.

I followed their sent for a while before the smell of fire filled my nostrils. It was no ordinary fire.

Panic gripped my heart.

I had to be about half an hour behind the boys… a lot could happen in that short amount of time.

Especially when Jane was involved.

What if something had gone wrong? What if it is my family on that fire? Jane could have brought reinforcements. She'd never played fair before.

I pushed myself to go faster and all of a sudden I ran into an object. As I toppled to the ground, it fell on top of me. It felt really light but it scared the crap out of me. **It felt like it was grabbing me. **

I screamed when I realised it was a person and pushed him away from me. I couldn't see his face from the angle it he was on me.

I stood up quickly and turned to see who it was.

"Oh, my God!" I yelled. "Jasper I am so sorry!"

I stopped apologising when I realised something was wrong.

He was completely frozen and he hadn't made a single sound. I ran over and crouched down beside him.

He had both of his hands up in a gesture of surrender and his mouth open as if he was trying to say something.

Only his eyes were darting around, looking at me.

"She got you didn't she?" I whispered.

With his eyes, he said yes.

"Well at least now I know I am on the right track," I joked half heartedly, then I regretted it, I mean he was frozen and I'm just teasing him. How mean can I get?

"Sorry." I murmured. "I didn't mean to make fun." Suddenly the sickening smoke tickled at my nose again.

I gasped. How could I have forgotten?

"Jasper, do you have any idea who that is?" I pleaded.

His eyes said no.

A panicked emotion flew over me, mixed with a little desperation.

"Jasper stop!" I yelled. "I can't be feeling any more panicked then I already am."

Immediately it stopped.

"Thanks," I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Well at least his power is still working. _I thought to myself.

"Jasper, I'm sorry." I said regretfully, panic still tinging my voice in my voice. "I can't do anything for you and I have to go and see who it is but I will be back for you. I promise."

I sprinted as fast as I could towards the smoke. I stopped at the edge of the trees and looked out into a clearing.

Right in front of me was a massive fire that was spewing purple smoke into the air.

But even as I was watching it, it started to die down.

I watched in amazement as I watched the fully burning fire burn down into coals in the matter of ten minutes. Only a few burning embers remained.

"Whoa," I murmured.

Suddenly I was broken out of my stunned trance when I spotted someone curled up on the ground behind the flames.

I recognised who it was immediately.

"Edward!" I yelled and ran over to him. "Are you ok?"

_DAMMIT! _I thought as soon as I realised he was in the same situation that Jasper was in.

"How long has it been since she left?" I asked hopelessly. "I know you can't talk but shake your eyes when I am far off and nod when I get close. Do you understand?"

He nodded his eyes.

I thought for a moment.

"Five minutes?"

He shook his eyes.

"Ten minutes?"

Again he shook his eyes.

"Twelve minutes?" I seriously didn't think that she could have thought Jane and got away so quickly. I don't think she could have been gone for more than fifteen minutes.

_I wasn't that far behind the boys,_ I thought. _Right?_

He nodded his eyes.

I sighed quietly, thinking.

"Let me guess," I mused, "She said that she would keep you frozen for a few days and then let you go but then if you followed her, she would freeze you for ages?"

He nodded his eyes as a yes.

_So predictable, _I thought. _Why does she always do this when something goes wrong for her? Will I track her and find dozens of people just frozen? This is getting stupid._

"Ok well I am gonna pick you up and carry you to Jasper then take both of you back home." I said, slightly angry.

_The one time I don't bring my cell phone and I really need help._

I picked him up and slung him over my back before taking off in the direction where I left Jasper.

I stopped beside him.

_How am I going to do this?_

I picked up Jasper and used his arms to attach him to Edward.

When I was pretty sure that they were both reasonably secure on my back I carried them back home.

It took three times as long as it normally would and when I finally staggered other the threshold and dumped them on the ground. It was really awkward carrying the both of them. It slowed me down a lot.

I heard the shocked gasps of my family in front of me.

I dropped my brothers on the floor and sagged into an arm chair.

"What happened?" Carlisle said as he went over to check them out.

"One guess," I murmured. "This is an easy one."

"Bella," Esme gasped, "Bella did this?"

I looked into the face of my mother.

"Mum," I said, trying to think of a way to word this that would hurt her so much, "This isn't the Bella that we knew. She has changed and it is mainly because my thick headed brother, but she is a new born vampire, mum. She is not the fragile little human any more. I don't know what she is capable of doing any more."

She looked as if she would be crying if she could.

"What do we do now?" she cried. "We can't just let her run wild."

I shrugged. I had no answers for her.

I looked over at Emmett.

He had a serious face on and for once I didn't want to see it. Usually when he is serious it is a welcome break but in this situation I really need one of his jokes to lighten the mood.

As if he sensed me looking at him he looked up and caught my gaze.

We were silent for a few minutes, just looking into each others eyes.

Carlisle broke the silence.

"Wait," He said, a confused tone colouring his voice. "What happened to Jane?"

I stared at him for a moment before a small smile broke out on my face.

Emmett seemed to realise what I was thinking.

"What…" he stuttered. "Do you mean to say Bella… the little clumsy person who wouldn't hurt a fly… killed her?"

I laughed at the stunned look on his face and nodded.

"Wow!" he breathed. "I don't want to get in her bad books then."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Esme's POV**

"Bella … Bella killed her?" I stuttered. "Bella killed someone?"

My sweet innocent daughter… my youngest girl killed a person. I couldn't believe it. She may have been a newborn vampire but I couldn't believe that she had changed this much.

My Bella would never do anything to hurt anyone, even if it was someone as sadistic as Jane.

"Was she hurt?" I demanded. "Is she ok?"

Rosalie just shrugged and looked at Edward, who was frozen in an awkward curled up position on the floor. I rushed over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Edward, please tell me she is ok!" I begged him. "I couldn't stand it if she was hurt and out there by her self."

He just studied me, his eyes darting back and forth.

"What does that mean?" I cried. "Is she ok or not?"

"Mum it means she's fine," Rosalie said from behind me.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, needing reassurance.

Edward's eyes made a nodding motion.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "thank you God!"

A calming hand was placed on my shoulder and I felt Carlisle crouching down beside me.

I leant into him instinctively and breathed him in.

"Carlisle, what if something happens to her?" I sobbed tearlessly.

He pulled me into a tight embrace and rubbed my back soothingly.

"It will all be ok," he murmured into my hair. "I promise it will all work out."

I sighed and curled into him more.

"I hope so," I whispered.

**-Earlier That Day-**

**Charlie's POV**

I pulled on my suit jacket and fixed my tie.

Today was the day.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room where Billy and Jacob were waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" Billy mumbled, rolling towards me.

I nodded solemnly. I started to walk out the door when everything just hit me like a brick wall, all at once, and I fell to the ground.

"Shit!" I heard someone murmur behind me.

Strong arms lifted me up and guided me to the couch. I sat down heavily and turned to face Jacob, tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm burying my daughter today," I sobbed heavily, my emotions controlling me. "I have to put her six feet under. I'll never see her again. I'll never hear her laugh… I should have protected her more."

Jacob awkwardly wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm me down.

"I know that this is hard for you, Charlie," Billy soothed from beside me. "I loved her like my own daughter, I know that what I am feeling is probably only a fifth of what you're feeling... but believe me, I know what you are going through. Everyone does."

I nodded, drying my eyes, feeling embarrassed about breaking down but at the same time, I couldn't find it in myself to care.

Billy placed a hand on my shoulder, "So are you ready to go?"

I sighed and begrudgingly headed for the door.

I heard the other two following me. I hopped into my cruiser and watched as Jacob helped Billy into their car. I pulled out of the driveway and they followed.

We drove the two miles to the funeral home.

I pulled into a parking space and watched as people headed inside, waiting for the funeral to start.

There was something holding me back, I didn't want to get out of the car. If I got out and walked into that place, everything will become real. I have been holding some kind of hope that they made a mistake, that it wasn't her who died but some other girl her age. But it's suddenly becoming quite obvious that what is happening is real and that's what scares me so much.

I sat and watched everyone for a few minutes, wondering if anyone would notice if I just drove away before a knock on the cruisers window startled me. I glanced over and saw Renee standing there.

I sighed and got out of the car.

Mascara was running down her face due to her tears.

She sobbed loudly and threw herself into my arms. I hugged her back tightly and tried to get her to stop crying.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I should have protected her better."

Renee pulled away and stared at me.

"None of this was your fault Charlie, you couldn't have known what was going to happen." She said, pleading with me to believe her.

I nodded, although I was not truly convinced.

She could obviously tell but she chose to ignore it.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

**A/N ok I know this was short but I am fast approaching the end of year nine and I have a lot of assignments and what not to finish so this is all I have time to write at the present moment. **

**Next chapter will be the funeral. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**A/N ok i know that it has been ages since i updated but christmas holidays in my family are always pretty hectic. **

**thanks needs to be given to Jess because without her i dunno how this story would have gone. it would have lacked any detail what so ever, she is always telling me to add more. she is a good friend and a fellow rambler, i couldnt have made it this far without her. **

**ok enough with the lovey dovey stuff... i have kinda scared myself lol**

**although that being said this chapter is coming to you un-betad as Jess has to study... so any mistake is mine...good luck on your finals!**

**on with the story. italics are memories**

**Charlie;s POV**

I made my way into the church, Renee still clutching my arm tightly and Phil walking slowly behind us. I was trying to keep the tears at bay but without success as tears were still making their way down my face, making my vision blurry.

I sat down in the front row, pulling Renee down beside me. The black coffin holding my girl was up front covered in flowers. Carlisle said that her injuries and burns were to bad to have an open coffin. The funeral director caught my eye, and with a small nod from me, began the service.

"Although Isabella Swan only just returned to out small community, she made friends quickly and became a much loved member of this town. If you look around this room you will see just how loved she was. She preffered to be called Bella and always put others needs above her own. Bella had a loving spirit and will be missed by all."

He continued to speak but I couldn't hear him, I was to busy remembering how we used to be.

_"Daddy! Daddy watch this!" A four year old Bella was running towards me from the other side of the park, the kite I gave her for her birthday high in the sky behind her. "It's flying!" It's flying!" Her little face was alive with joy, she was wearing the biggest grin I had ever seen._

_"Well done sweety." I laughed, sweeping her little body into my arms. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and giggled into my shoulder._

_A second later I remembered the kite._

_The rainbow coloured kite went crashing to the ground. _

_"OH NO!" Bella cried, scrambling to get out of my arms, and indignant pout replaced her smile. "It took me ages to make it fly and you made it cwash!"_

_I smiled at the way she pronounced her r's. _

_"It's not funny!" She yelled. _

_I quickly smothered my laugh and placed her back on the ground. "I know its not but we can make it fly again, I promise."_

_"You think?" She asked, sounding unsure._

_"I don't think, I know. Would I ever lie to you?" I whispered going to grab the kite and holding it above my head._

_"No." Bella murmured, I was overwhelmed by just how much trust shone in her eyes.'_

_"OK, grab the string and start running." I called out to her, holding the kite even higher above my head. _

_She grabbed the string, a small apprehensive look on her face._

_"Do you trust me?" I asked, already knowing the answer. _

_She nodded her head hurriedly and began running, amazingly not stumbling once. _

_The kite was tugging my arms, like it was begging to be released. I hope that it flies the first time, I already made a promise._

_I let it go._

_The kite started to go down and I got worried but suddenly the alight breeze lifted it into the air, making it soar high above us, trying to reach the clouds._

_Bella's excited giggles reached me and I went running after her._

_Later that day as I was tucking her into bed, she pulled me down beside her and made me climb under the covers with her. She cuddled into me, her little arms around my stomach and her head snuggled into my chest. I 'wrapped my arms around her and pulled the doona over the both of us._

_"I love you daddy," she whispered, holding me tighter. _

_As her breathing slowed and she drifted into sleep, I felt an overwhelming sense of love grow in my heart for the little girl asleep in my arms. _

_I lightly kissed the top of her head and made myself comfortable, realising that there was no place else I would rather be._

Suddenly I felt a hand shaking my arm and a voice calling my name.

I shook myself out of my daydream and looked around myself. Renee was sitting beside me, her hand on my arm and a worried look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

Renee studied my face for a moment before saying, "It's your turn to go up and say a few words, you have been lost in a daydream, we couldnt get you to answer us." Her voice was full of concern, "Are you alright to get up there?"

I nodded before pulling myself up, but a sharp pain stabbed through my chest, my head spun and I started to stumble, Phil quickly reached out and grabbed my elbow to steady me, I shook him off, "I'm fine, just stood up to quickly." I lied, I think Phil knew but he ignored it and just squeazed my arm before sitting back down.

I rubbed my chest lightly and continued to make my way up the stairs and stood behind the podium.

I looked around the room, studying the faces of those who turned up. There were quite a few people there.

Her friends, teachers and othere people from around the town were spread out aroud the room. My work mates were sitting near the front, wearing their dress uniforms like I was. They got pretty close to Bella when she was younger, she knew each and everyone of them personally.

Billy, Jacob and others from La Push were sitting in the second row.

I looked towards the doors and saw the Cullen family sitting there, everyone except Edward and the blond boy. I was kind of glad that Edward stayed away, I don't I could have controlled what i said around him today. Carlisle had a really concerned look on his face, like he knew of the pains in my chest.

I looked away from them and pulled my speech from my pocket. I read through it quickly but none of it seemed to make sense. I had written it the day before when I was too upset to concentrate on it. I folded it back up and put it in my pocket again.

"Um... Bella came to live with me not that long ago and I was so happy to have her back. She saved me from my attempts in the kitchen and she provided me with the company that I didn't know I needed it until she wasn't with me. We never said that much to each other as both of us are a bit bad with the emotional stuff. I am going to miss her a whole lot because now I am alone again. I never knew just how much I needed her until she was gone. When I first found out that she was gone I didn't believe it. I went home and sat in front of the TV to watch a game and waited for her to come home. I honestly did. I was waitng for the sound of her truck to pull into the street and for her to walk for the door saying 'dad I'm home.' I waited for three hours for that to happen. I seriously believed that it would but when it didn't happen I knew that what Dr Cullen had told me was true, I knew that she wasnt going to come back to me. I had these scares a few times since has been home where I thought that she wouldn't come home to me but she always did, I guess I just expected that to happen once again." I paused for a minute, trying to work out what to say next but nothing came to me, I didn't think that I needed to say much more. "Bella I will miss you so much, I love you so much and I wish that I had told you that more when you were here with me. I hope that you will wait for me, because I can't wait to see you again. You are a special girl and I will think of you and miss you every day."

Tears were clogging my throat and I knew that I couldn't have said any more, even if I had wanted to. I walked over to her coffin and layed the single flower I had been holding all that time on top. I kissed my hand and pressed it right where I knew her cheek was.

"I love you Bells," I whispered, "and I am sorry that I didn't protect you when you needed me."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked back to my seat, rubbing my chest lightly, a pain still sitting there, my left arm beginning to tingle.

Renee patted my knee in a comforting manner before she too walked up to the podium.

I tried to listen to her but I was to upset to be able to understand a word she was saying. My chest was still hurting and I only caught a few phrases like 'bright, happy girl' and 'loved her so much' but not much else.

Once the service was finished, I along with Phil, Mark and a few others from the station walked to Bella's coffin and picked it up. We carried it out to the hearse and loaded it into the back. It would take her to the cemetery where she was going to be buried.

Just as I was about to get into my cruiser someone stopped me. I turned around and saw Carlisle standing there, the concerned look still on his face.

"Charlie were you having chest pains?" He asked, quick and straight to the point.

"It was nothing, I just had to say goodbye to my daughter, it is natural for me to hurt a bit." I responded, trying again to get into the car but once again Carlisle stopped me.

"Charlie, I saw you rubbing your chest and your left arm, you could be having a heart attack." He said trying to get me to listen to him.

"I'm fine Carlisle, just let me go bury my baby." Before he could stop me I jumped into my car and drove off behind the hearse, everyone else followed.

All too soon my baby was lowered into the ground.

As they started to fill in the hole I turned away, unable to watch them fully take her away from me.

"Goodbye Bells." I whispered, wanting to stay longer but I had to go. I couldn't break down more than I already had, everyone was giving me looks of pity, sadness and Carlisle still looked worried. They all murmured their condolences and I just couldn't take it anymore.

As I wandered back to the car, Billy caught up to me.

"It will be alright, Charlie. I know it feels horrible right now but as time goes by it gets easier, I'm not saying it will hurt less, I'm not saying that but it will get easier." He whispered.

"Thanks."

He nodded, patted my arm once more before letting me go.

As he wheeled himself away, I got into the car and drove home.

I didn't want to empty the empty house but after a few minutes I got up and dragged myself inside.

As I opened the door there was a crash from upstairs.

I froze for a second and listened, quiet footsteps could be heard through the ceiling.

I quietly pulled my gun from its holster on my hip and clicked the safety off.

I slowly walked up the stairs looking behind me every few moments.

As I reached the landing I listened, trying to work out which room it was coming from.

A scrape of a drawer came from Bella's room.

I quickly pushed the door open and pointed my gun at the person inside.

"Police, dont move!" I shouted. I realized with a start that it was a women searching through Bella's cupboard.

The girl started to run towards the window.

"I said don't move!" I moved towards her, gun pointed towards her chest at all times.

As she was about to jump out of the window she looked back and I saw her face.

MY heart started to pound and my chest hurt even more because the girl looked so familiar.

Her face looked different, more matue and grown up but there was no mistaking who it was.

"Bella?"

**ok i know it has been ages but I make up for it with an extra long chapter... longest chapter ever ... hope you all enjoyed please R&R **


	13. sorry to get you excited but please read

Ok I know that it has been ages since I have updated my stories but I recently turned sixteen and I am learning to drive and between that school and work I haven't had the time that I would like to be able to post any new chapters… but I promise you that I am working on them and as soon as I get the chance I will post them

'

Also can you please go and visit my website… it is just random stuff so far but it will soon have info about my stories… the link will also be posted on my account..,

http:// www. Random – thing . weebly . com

please visit,,,


	14. IMPORTANT!

Ok I am so sorry to say that all my stories are now officially on hold for awhile. Until I can get a few chapters written up for all. I will try to get them done as soon as I can. I am now on holiday for two weeks so I will try and get something written down then. As soon as I have a couple of chapters done I will update immediately. I am so sorry for the long wait with out an update but I will finish them. I am determined to get them done. I will put a pole on my profile and I would like you all to vote on which story I should update first. I hope that I still have readers out there and I promise you all that I WILL finish the stories I started. I need to finish them.

As soon as I have something done you guys will see it.

Please stick with me, I am trying my hardest. Grade ten is also kicking my arse right now.

Nikita x


	15. First proper chapter in a long time

A/N ok i know it has been a looooooooooong time but this time i am really going to try. I promise.

* * *

Chapter 13

Charlie's POV

She froze half way out of the window. She didn't look back at me but stayed sitting on the window sill looking out into the night.

"I know its you Bella." I stuttered. "I would know my little girl anywhere. At least I am hoping it's you."

I hear something that sounded like a sob and I stepped towards her, putting my gun down as I did.

"Please look at me," I whispered, reaching out to touch her to comfort her but also to prove to myself that she was really sitting in front of me. "Please?"

She shook her head furiously and flinched away from my touch.

"How are you here?" I murmured. "I saw you die… I – I watched them take you to the morgue. I just buried you. I don't – I don't understand hoe you can be here."

Her shoulders shook as she tried to smother her sobs.

"Bella?" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Daddy." She cried, "I am so sorry."

Suddenly she dived from the window.

"NO!" I gasped and rushed towards the window, there was no way she could walk away from a drop like that.

I looked down at the concrete below expecting to see her in a crumpled heap on the ground but she was no where to be seen.

"BELLA!" I cried into the night. I started to sob and angrily brushed the tears out of my eyes.

"What ever it is, what ever you have done, we can work it out." I pleaded.

My chest started to hurt even more and pain was shooting down my left arm.

I started to feel dizzy and black spots started to cloud my vision.

I sunk down onto my knees and clutched at my chest, gasping for breathe.

The floor spun beneath me and I sagged down onto the ground, my head hitting the foot of the bed.

"Please." I gasped.

"DADDY!" A voice screamed before everything faded away into a peaceful blackness.

* * *

A/N

Ok I know that this is really short but it was just something to get me back into writing again. This is coming to you unbetad because I wanted to get it to you as soon as I finished it.


	16. rewrire

hey guys... listen i know it has been ages since i have last updated and i know i have probably lost a lot of readers because of this. i am really sorry that it has taken me forever to give you anything new. i have many excuses, one being that my internet has been screwed for the last few months.

other than that i have some news.

i know that my first written story, Fading Stars, was recieved well and i got good reviews for it... but now i have out grown the story... reading back on it i realise that i went completely off from where i wanted it to go... through this my sequal has also gone down hill.

i am planning on rewritting both of these. they will be similar but with more... i dont know ... more detail and more realistic timing. i am going to keep the originals up... but i'm also going to post the newer versions. these ones hopefully i will be able to concentrate better on them because i will like them better.

right now i think of writing as a chore and i really hate it being that way because i love to write. so i figure that if i write them again and do them the way i originally wanted them i hope i will enjoy it more.

i hope you guys will stick with me through this but i dont expect anything after how long i have made you guys wait.

well i think i have said all i wanted. i hope someone is still out there reading my stories.


End file.
